Squeeze Me Some Juice
by netflixjunkie128
Summary: Having just moved from Texas, Zoe tries to make Charming her new home. Between her ex cheating and her mom dying she's barely hanging on. She befriends Lyla and starts peaking the interest of the guys in the MC. One guy in particular...
1. The Undead & Unsaid

_**(I own nothing related to Sons Of Anarchy)**_

 _ **This is in Juice POV.**_

 _ **Nothing truly follows the timeline of the actual show. If thats annoying please let me know. Just bits and pieces to keep the story going. Bare with me as I introduce all of the characters and their relationships :) Thanks guys!**_

The incinerator fired up. Although an immediate heat, Skeeter spoke up "It's gonna be a couple of minutes to get hot enough Jax, give me a few hours and I'll have 'em all done." Jax locked eyes with me. I nodded knowing he was asking me to stay and make sure the job was done. I took a seat on the cement bench within the crematorium and listened to the reve of the motorcycles outside. Skeeter took a look at the already charred bodies. "You guys really did a number on these guys huh?"

I shook my head, "Wasn't us this time… directly at least." I slipped the white envelope out of my kutte and handed it to him. "Thanks again for helping us out Skeet. You know we owe ya." He grinned as he flipped through the wad of cash. "This is all the thanks I need." he replied as he began to load the first of the bodies into the fire.

After all was said and done I took a step out into the warm California air. Mid March and it already began to get warm. I dropped my shades from the top of my head onto my face and threw my leg over my bike. After that smell, and the way the bodies looked I needed to ride. I needed to get away from the death and destruction…

I fired up my Dyna and took off. The highways are always my outlet, I needed the rush of adrenaline of taking the California curves at top speed. It was mid-afternoon and the roads on the outskirts of Charming were pretty desolate. I picked up speed coming off a curve and started to drift lanes.

"FUCK!" I yelled as the camaro passed. I steadied my bike and prayed to god I didn't lay it down going 85. I waved my hand in apologetic fashion. I knew it was time to get back. Time to let Clay and Jax know everything was done and it was time for the next task. I pulled over to catch my breath and called Jax.

"Hey man, everything done?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm just outside of town. Needed a quick ride after that one brother. Where you guys at?" I asked

"Just sitting down at Johnnys. Ol' Tig said there's a hot new waitress we had to see." the sound of distant chattering of diner patrons entered the phone.

"I'm on my way."


	2. In Havoc & Heat

**_This is in Zoe POV_**

I threw my wavy brown hair into a high ponytail. "Johnny! I'm sorry! I'm here!" I shouted as I busted through the back door of the local diner. "I'm docking your pay! Booth 5 just sat down, get them drinks." the owner hollered back from behind the grill.

I tied my apron around my waist, grabbed the closest notepad and stuck and extra pen through the base of my pony. When I rounded the end of the diner bar I noticed 3 guys in black leather motorcycle vests sitting and watching me enter their line of sight. "Hi guys, welcome to Johnnys diner. What can I get yall the drink?"

The older biker smiled "Ey, you're not from around here are you lass?" His salt and pepper beard moved in a uniform fashion with his mouth. I rolled my eyes… "No sir, I'm from Texas. Drinks?" The other two chuckled in response to his attempt at pushing my buttons.

One of them, the pretty boy of the group spoke up first. "Just a coke for me sweetheart."

"I for sure need a coffee please ma'aam." said the older one with curly brown hair. Obviously the immature one of the group as he blatantly stared at my ass in my jean shorts.

"And for the fourth?" I asked looking at the empty seat with a menu.

The pretty boy chuckled. "Uhhh he should be here soon, just a water for now."

I made my way to the back and loaded the four drinks onto a serving tray. The entry door to the diner bell rang. "Welcome to Johnnys!" I yelled from the kitchen. I made my way back to the front to drop off the drinks for the boys in the booth. A younger guy had made his way into the booth. A shaved mohawk with thick black tribal tattoos on each side of his head. _Interesting…_ I thought to myself. I laughed thinking about how drunk the man must have been to want such ridiculous tattoos on his head but then looked at my own left arm covered from collarbone to fingertips in colorful art. _Not that I have any room to judge._

I dropped the drinks off in front of each man and took their food order. The newcomer to the table looked at me intently. Not to toot my own horn but I wasn't surprised. I was a semi attractive woman with the ass like a latin woman and tits like most wouldn't believe. After gathering food orders, I dropped them off to Johnny in the back and let the other waitress, Lyla know I was stepping out for a smoke break.

I took a long drag out of my cig and blew the smoke over my shoulder. I hated that I turned to smoking but honestly, it kept me steady. Ever since mom died I felt like everything was slipping from my fingers, except my cigarettes. They always seemed to swing carelessly from my fingertips.

The sound of heavy footsteps came from the right of me from around the end of the building.

"Can I borrow a light?" The tribal man asked. I hesitated but handed over my trusty lighter.

He struck the lighter and took a breath in. "I'm Juice." the strange man said handing back my lighter. I nearly choked on smoke trying to respond. "I - I'm sorry, Juice?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He chuckled, "Yea, It's a thing.

"Well _Juice,_ It's decent to meet ya." He looked at me from behind his shades. "Decent?" he responded. I took another drag from my trusty cigarette. "I would say nice but honestly, I just don't care enough."

The grin on his face grew. "Well, I guess that's fair. " he said blowing a large puff of smoke from his thick Puerto Rican lips. I shivered at the thought of them wrapped around mine. Pushing me up against the back wall of the diner.

I blinked intently shaking myself from the fantasy. _Jesus, I need to get laid._ I coughed choking on my thoughts as I threw my cig on the ground and stomping it out with my bright red converse. "I better go check on yall's food."


	3. The Pull

**_Juice POV_**

The way the smoke exited her pursed lips sent shivers down my spine. _Fuck, she was really fucking good looking._ Her long wavy brown hair waterfalled from her ponytail, the way the bottom of her shorts sit just below her butt cheek or the plethora of colorful tattoos that filled her arm. She was new, and she was young… my brothers were going to be all over her.

She slipped through the backdoor of the restaurant and I made my way around front not to be obvious. I was sure she was the camaro I nearly ran off the road only half an hour prior. She was interesting, not many women her age and her well, hotness would be driving a car like that.

I entered the front of the diner and the smell of fresh meat and fries hit my nose. I put my sunglasses back ontop of my head and took my seat in front of my plate. She had already brought my food out and had disappeared to another table. _Why was she so intriguing?_

"Ey, Juicy boy… where you go?" Chibs asked taking in a mouthful of fries.

"Just really needed a smoke after this morning." I responded referring back to the burnt mexicans Skeeter took care of. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Hows everything taste?" the waitress asked walking back up to the table. Everyone nodded in appreciation for the edible food in their stomachs. She gave a thumbs up and began to walk away.

I took in the sight of her hips swinging back and forth. The deliberate and purposeful steps back to the kitchen.

"Hey Juice." My eyes circled the table quick to find who the voice was coming from. "What's up Tig?" I responded quickly taking my eyes off the nameless waitress' curvy ass and onto my juicy burger. "You gonna fuck that? If not, I've got dibbs." he chuckled licking the grease off his sausage fingers. _She's never going to go for you brother, but good luck._

Something drew me to the waitress… The disregard for my kutte had to be the culprit. With the number of croweaters that were swarming the clubhouse recently, the chase had to intrigue me.

We finished our food and began to leave. Of course she was still nowhere in sight. I slightly slid a fifty under my plate and followed the line of guys out the door. She could use the money more than I could. With the gun running we got ourselves into, it wasn't the the last of large bills I would see.


	4. Hairdos & Holidays

_**Zoe POV**_

 _Fifty dollars on a eight dollar tab… either this guys sucks at math or the squats at the gym are SERIOUSLY paying off._ I scoffed at the idea of taking charity money. Obviously making major money as a Son had gotten to his head. Johnny had warned me about them when I got hired. Telling me there Charming would be a ghost town if it weren't for their "policing" of rival gangs.

Lyla came up behind me in the kitchen. "Looks like the Sons took an interest in you." I dropped the dishes in the sink and started spraying them. "More like, they took an interest in my ass." I snarked back still sort of grateful for the large tip I had received.

"Well if you're interested… Luann invited me to their St. Patricks day party tomorrow at the clubhouse. Should be fuuunnnn!" She dragged out trying to make the entire ordeal of overly perverted drunk men and topless women sound intriguing. I threw the dishes into the commercial dryer.

"Sounds like sooooo much fun, but I'm going to have to pass. Johnny needed me to pick up some OT tomorrow. The New Yorker stuck his head out from his office. "Chrissy is coming in, I don't need you." My eyes rolled to the back of my head. _Couldn't back me up one time you Italian motherfucker…._

"See, I'm making a hair appointment now. It's happening if you like it or not." she said walking out to the front on her cellphone.

The next morning I pulled into an angled spot in the middle of Main St and quieted the roar of my engine. My black high heels clicked on the sidewalk as I made my way towards the hair salon. I straightened my white skinny jeans and green top throwing my purse over the top of my black leather jacket onto my shoulder.

A small group of men sat smoking on motorcycles across the street from the salon. _Johnny wasn't kidding about the Sons of Anarchy being everywhere._

"Hey waitress!" the older curly hair man called out. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him over the top of my Ray Ban sunglasses. "I have a name… what?" I snapped back.

"Well, forgive us sweetie… you never told us what it was yesterday. We just wanted to know if you were coming to the party tonight…" I watched each one of them nearly drooling for a response.

"I guess you're just going to have to keep wondering." I spat back and started walking again. I wasn't interested in causing issues with the MC but I for sure was not going to put up with their bullshit antics. Lyla told me enough about the inside since she was dating Opie on the regular. I had only seen Opie a few times when he came to the diner on the weekends.

I watched the Puerto Rican however, to see where he rested in all of this. His pecs rising and falling with every breath. I sat down in the salon chair next to Lyla and started to get fixed up.

"They giving you shit already?" She asked. I laid my purse at the base of my feet on the floor and took my jacket off.

"That Tig guy is way too horny for his age." I said as Suzie draped a cap over my front half and began sectioning my hair away. "He means well, you'll get use to them all." I rolled my eyes at the idea of being an MC groupie. "Yea, I guess we'll see."


	5. Baby, Don't Get Hooked On Me

_**Zoe POV**_

 ** _Once again I own nothing from the sons. I see I've caught a few curious readers! It's going to start getting interesting!_**

"Suzie, you're a freaking miracle worker." I ruffled my hair in the salon mirror and smiled. The new blonde highlights shined in the sun peeking through the window.

"I know sweetie. Just remember to use that shampoo I gave you. It'll let the color last a lot longer. " I smiled still looking at myself. I slipped my jacket back on and looked over at Lyla next to me. She was admiring herself just as I was. Her blonde hair even brighter. She turned and looked back at me.

"Zoe! Oh my god… you're going to to have to fight everyone off you tonight." she exclaimed. I blushed and turned back to the mirror. "I'm not even going to lie. I feel pretty hot right now"

We paid Suzie and made our way outside to my car. The engine to my camaro roared to life. "Not that I'm worried about you Z, but be careful around the girls at the clubhouse. Most of the croweaters won't fuck with you but Gemma and Tara can be a little intimidating." Lyla said pulling out her phone most likely texting Opie.

"You know I'm just going for the free booze. I don't give a shit about the stupid MC drama." She chuckled knowing what I had just said couldn't be anymore true.

I backed Ol' Bessie into a spot at T-M. Heads started to turn obviously confused who was to step out of the unknown car. My heels hit the pavement and began to follow Lyla into the crowd that had already begun to spill outside of the clubhouse. Lyla gave Opie a kiss and he slipped a hand onto her ass. Calling possession. I smiled seeing how happy she was. She deserved it.

"Hey Ope, This is Zoe. She's my waitress friend I've been telling you about." Lyla smiled and Opie extended his hand to mine. "Zoe, It's nice to officially meet you. I've heard alot of good things!" He adjusted the black beanie that sat perched ontop of his head.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I chuckled. Just about that time a firm hand slapped my ass. I turned to see Tig with a beer in hand. He slung his arm around my neck.

"What I don't believe is the fact those tits are real. You wanna go to the back with me and prove it?" He slurred. I shot a look at Lyla. Three, two…. She gave me a smile and a nod. One… In one fail swoop I dropped my purse to the floor, grabbed Tig by his wrist and put it behind his back forcing him to cringe against the pressure. I pushed him face first against the wall. I could feel all the eyes in the clubhouse on me.

I leaned close to Tigs ear and whispered " If you EVER touch me again you're going to lose more than just the feeling in your arm. Understand?" He nodded in agreement "Yea, yea. I promise! Just let me go!" I released him from my grip and he stumbled away. Lyle giggled and Opie put a hand on Tigs shoulder. "I warned you about what Lyla told me."

Tig grunted and walked away. I picked up my purse and the pretty boy walked over. "Damn Lyla, you weren't kidding about her." He extended his hand. "Zoe, it's always a pleasure." I took his hand and smiled. "Sorry, Jax right?" I asked verifying pretty boys identity.

"Yes ma'am. No need for apologies. Tig deserves what he gets most of the time. Lyla said you're a whiskey fan… Juice is over manning the bar. Drinks are on the house."

My stomach flipped when I looked toward the bar area and saw the Puerto Rican man throwing back a shot. His arm muscles flexing underneath his black short sleeve shirt. His kutte sitting square on his shoulders and the silver chains hanging from his black jean pockets. I admired the ink on his arms, obviously MC related tats I rolled my eyes.

I tapped at the end of the bar and Juice spun around. His eyes began to crinkle and his goofy smile formed on his face. "I was worried you weren't going to show" he said setting a glass on the bar in front of me.

"Worried huh? Somehow I think you would have survived." I tossed back nodding to the two girls next to me who were practically half naked. He looked in their direction and they giggled like school girls. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that they might just get stuck." he said looking back at me. "Can I just get a Makers and Coke please, and make it a double." I said looking at the half dressed women again.

"Lyla said you're from Texas? What made you move to Charming?" he asked throwing another shot to the back of his throat. Jesus, she's got a big mouth. "Yea, born and raised Texan. Some personal things happened and I ditched. There wasn't anything left for me there." I replied downing a good amount of the alcohol and coke.

"Aahhh that sucks. Sorry to hear that." he spoke softer leaning on the bar getting closer to me. He smelled like cigarettes and leather. "Shit happens." I spat out not needing the pity from a guy who didn't actually care.

I grabbed my glass and leaned over the bar and grabbed the open bottle of whiskey and some other ingredients for a whiskey sour. "Quite the bartender." he said watching me pour and shake. "Number one in Brazoria county 3 years running." I retorted sliding the sour drink in front of him. He took a small sip and smiled.

"That's pretty fucking good" he lifted up on the piece of wood to my right. "Get back here Ms. Bartender, You're going to show me how to do this."


	6. Destiny & Denial

_**Juice POV**_

She slid her way between me and the front of the bar. The smell of vanilla and peaches filled the air around me even despite half the bar being filled with cigarettes. She pulled her newly done hair into a side ponytail and began gathering more ingredients for drinks. I wanted to say something to her about her hair, it looked good. Really good. I knew I would catch shit from the guys and god forbid she thinks I was gay…

"Are you even listening to me?" she hollered over the radios music. I snapped out of my own thoughts and stepped forward closing in the distance between her back and my front. I put my hand on her waist. Fuck, too far. She's not the type of girl to let the regular croweater shit work on her.

Despite my assumption, she was still talking me through the alcohol mixture. Even in her tall black heels I was still much taller than her. Tig was a dumbass, these tits are totally real.

She spun around to face me putting the glass of whiskey to her pink lips. "Next time you want to learn something try to avoid staring at my ass the whole time" I chuckled. I want to take you on the counter right now.

She lifted the wood countertop and exited the bar, hips swinging even more. "Joke is on you, I was staring at your tits!" I yelled holding up the drink she left behind. She lifted her hand and flipped me the bird. Her bright pink nail matched her lips. You can't deny me forever.

"Oi, Juicey boy!" Chibs yelled slamming an empty beer bottle down. "You gonna fuck the waitress or what?"

Shes not going to give me the time of day if you assholes keep calling me on it. "Just surveying the land right now my brother, you know how it is. Gotta steer clear from the crazy ones." He raised a new beer. "Amen to that my dear friend."

I looked at her again standing there across the room. Holding a conversation with Clay, Jax and Lyla. She fit right in. Not in a bad way, and for sure not in a croweater way. She wore her confidence on her sleeve. Emotionally telling the world to go fuck itself.

She looked back in my direction. I smiled and she tipped her near empty beer bottle to me. She weaved her hips and turned her back to me. Shifting her weight from left to right… So you're gonna play like that.

I grabbed a full beer bottle and popped the top off. As I made my way to her Clay had walked away. Lyla motioned to Zoe that I was coming but it was too late. I snaked my hand around her waist. "I grabbed another one for you." I said taking her empty bottle. Just like that I was back at the bar.


	7. Disaster Drills & Departures

_**Juice POV**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sons. I'm so excited to start throwing in more info for Juice and Zoes back stories! I think this one is quite a bit longer than the others. Is there a POV yall like better? Or is it equal? Let me know!**_

It was the day after the day party. The rest of the guys were suppose to be meeting the Niners later about the weapons that were stolen by the Mayans. I knew I wasn't invited, that was fine by me. There was someone else I wanted to see. She left early from the party, I hoped I wasn't the reason for it. Although, after the third slap to the ass I knew she was over it.

I walked out into the clubhouse hallway closing my dorm room door behind me. "Hey Juice, I need you to hack into the crime database and find me a good address for the Mayan safehouses. I know they still got a few PD is sitting on, I'm just sure exactly where." Jax said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ya man, I've got you. I was uhh… I was going to grab some breakfast first, is that alright or do you need it now?" I asked shifting my weight on my feet. He dropped his hand and crossed his arms.

"Nah man, go. There's no rush on it. Just by the end of the day. Go see your girl." he chuckled and continued walking to his room.

She wasn't mine. She was no ones. It's like she was beating the sound of her own drum and no one could turn down the volume. I loved that, it intrigued me. Growing up I was always the quiet one. Despite my athletic statue now, I was the awkward shy kid in his bedroom taking apart computers, motherboards, and any other circuit I could find out how it worked.

It was a problem that I could find and then eventually solve. I eventually got into programming and writing code. As shitty as my childhood was I don't regret what happened. It got me here, with my brothers. These guys were the family I never really had and I loved it, I felt safe.

When Jax ran into me outside of Charming PD 4 years ago, I was no one. A lonely hacker who got busted moving stolen computer parts. He had me hack into the jail records and change Clays sentencing. They thought it was an error which I knew was going to be an issue. I reuploaded the paperwork from the judge and that was that. I was in.

I pulled into Johnnys parking lot and shut off my bike. _Sunday March 18th 11:15am She should be starting shift soon._

I threw my leg over my seat and set my helmet on my handlebars. _I have to make this look normal, don't be a dumbass Juan Carlos._ I pulled open the diner door and took a seat at the farthest booth from the door. There were only a few patrons eating already who had their eyes locked on me. _I love my brothers but fuck this kutte sometimes._

"Hey Juice! What are you doing here?" A glass of water was sat down in front of me. I looked up to see Lyla with a smile on her face. "Hey, I uhh, I woke up hungover and figured I should eat something." I said smiling. I leaned back into the booth and looked towards the kitchen.

"She's out back taking a smoke, I'll go get her sweetheart." she said tapping her nail on the table. I put my hand on hers. "Just, don't make it obvious?" I said more of a question than a statement.

After a few minutes the kitchen door swung open. Her bright blue eyes met mine and she smiled. I was almost surprised she did smile. Her hair high on her head in a bun, her red Johnnys shirt tucked into her jean shorts just to show off the large Texas belt buckle she was sporting for the day and white converse hitting the floor as she walked.

"You ruined my smoke break ya know." she popped the bubble of mint gum she was now chewing. I smiled. "I don't know what Lyla told you but I just walked in."

She took out her pad and pen. "She just said I had a table. You still owe me a smoke."

"How about you put in an order for some waffles and I'll let you steal one of mine?" I pulled my pack of smokes from inside my kutte and set them on the table. She grinned and grabbed the carton. "Deal." she said. I walked around the side of the building and waited for her to stick her head out of the backdoor.

Just about that time she walked out the back with her Rayban sunglasses perched on the top of her nose. She popped the carton of cigarettes and pulled two of them out.

"Did I miss anything last night after I left?" she asked sitting on top of the spare deep freeze ice chest set up against the building. I leaned against the freezer next to her and inhaled the smoke I've been trying so desperately to kick.

"A whole show… I gave Jax a lap dance in a leopard thong." I laughed giving her a sarcastic grin. She took another puff and blew out smoke before replying. "Shit, I would have stayed just to get in line for that!"

I leaned off the freezer and stepped in front with my back to her and shook my ass. She laughed out loud and I stepped back into my place next to her. She hung onto her cigarette between her lips and pulled a dollar from her apron. She hopped down and tucked it behind my own skull filled belt buckle. "A dollar? Really?" I laughed pulling it out.

She closed the gap between her and myself. She put the cigarette out on the wall behind me and tossed the butt into the trash can.

 _Don't be a pussy you dumbass. Shes making the first move! Don't be a pussy._

I took another long drag and put my hand gently on her waist pulling her just a little bit closer. I could feel her tense up and then relax. "Take me to dinner tonight and I'll tell you what could earn you more." she said pushing herself backwards and towards the diner door. "Just think about it."

She set my breakfast in front of me, smiled, and walked back to her other tables. I wanted her… as much as I wanted to deny it, I wanted to take her to dinner. My hesitation wasn't in her or myself. It wasn't in the club even. I didn't want to drag her into my life. The guns, the drugs, or for fucks sake the insanity of the guys.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. Contemplating the idea of having her seated across from me in the booth. That smile on her face. She brought me my check with a **Thanks for coming in! -Zoe** written on the top.

I smiled and grabbed a pen from my kutte. I slid another fifty under my empty plate and wrote. **I'll see you at 8, meet me here. -J**


	8. I Fall to Pieces

**Zoe POV**

 **Not sure on everyone's sexual reading preferences. I'm going to keep it PG for now but will they get closer or fall apart?**

 _15 minutes late, unbelievable._ The street was nearly pitch black except for the few street lamps overhanging the now barren town. I was slowly learning I wasn't in Texas… There was no longer angry honking from late night commuters. No more bar fights breaking out in the streets. It was calm and it certainly wasn't Pearland anymore.

After only a few short months in Charming I was starting to forget about my past life. My home on the southside of Houston, Tx seemed so far away. My mom had been battling breast cancer for years and lost. My brother had abandoned us… I spent my days at the hospital and nights behind the bar flirting with drunk bankers for extra tips.

I hadn't slept in my own bed in weeks when I had found out. Connor, the man I was supposed to marry had cheated. That was the last straw, I left. I took the rest of the money mom had and I ran. I almost felt like a coward for doing so but I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle the looks of pity or the "I'm so sorry" constantly spilling out of peoples mouths.

I wasn't going to take charity just because life hit me in the face. It was my wakeup call to be my own person, to take care of myself. Just like now… _I gave you the door Juice, all you had to do was fucking open it._

I checked the time on my phone. **8:25pm - No missed calls.** Forget it. I slid off the hood of my car and slammed the door after crawling into the drivers seat. She roared to life and I left.

"Lyla! Open the door!" My fist pounded on the deep red front door. I knew I shouldn't let it bother me. He doesn't even know me and all he wanted was a good time. I was just another pussy to him.

"Seriously Lyla… I'm bored!" The door swung open and Lyla stood, glass of wine in hand with a concerned look on her face.

"What are you doing here Zoe? Weren't you meeting Juice?" she asked motioning for me to come in.

"Yea, apparently not." I slumped into her couch and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. "I guess he had better things to do." _Like another hot piece of ass._

She handed me her almost full glass of wine and exhaled. "You know there has to be a club reason for him not showing." Taking a couple of full gulps of wine I pondered. _This is what I was afraid of… I knew he meant well but he was still part of the MC. His brothers would always come first._

"Is this what you deal with all the time? Opie doesn't show up and you just accept that the MC is number one on his list?" I finished off the glass of white wine. She sat down on the edge of the couch and faced me. "I accept the fact that he cares about me just like the club cared about him. It's a trade I'm willing to make sweetie. One you'll have to come to terms with sooner or later." She smiled and put her hand on my knee.

"Yea, I guess we'll just have to see." I crossed my arms and imagined the bullshit he was getting into.

I rolled over in bed and stretched. _I will not think about him today, I will not think about him today._ His wrinkle filled smile creeped into my thoughts. The way his eyes could see right through me. I pushed my face into my pillow and yelled.

My phone vibrated, rolling over and looking at it, I took a deep breath.

 **I have a total reasonable explanation for not showing up last night. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. -Juice**

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone back on the nightstand. _Fuck you for making me give a shit._

I threw on my uniform and headed to Johnnys. As I pulled into the parking lot I only noticed one vehicle. A black Harley Dyna perched next to the front door with him leaning against taking a long drag from his cigarette.

He heard me coming before he had even seen me. My Camaro coming to a silent hault I opened my door and climbed out. He had already approached my door. "Do you have a couple of minutes before you have to clock in?" He asked. I grabbed his cig from his mouth and placed it in my. He motioned towards the back of the diner, our own little oasis.

I took my place ontop of the freezer he stood in front of me, between my legs almost as if to not allow me to escape until be explained for the previous night. He handed me a folded paper and took his cigarette back putting it out on the wall behind me. I slowly unfolded the paper, it was a rap sheet for last night, his mugshot plastered with disappointment.

"So you got arrested for indecent exposure? I'm honestly not worried about it Juice." He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed. "I'm worried about it. Look, Tig told me to hold onto his vitamins… they weren't vitamins." he said releasing my thigh and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you took pills that you didn't know what they actually were?" I asked slightly grinning. Seeing the relaxation in my face, he dropped his shoulders from the tense nature that they were in.

"Ma always said I wasn't as smart as I thought I was." he grinned that Juicy grin that made me melt. I crossed my arms, still trying to fake the frustration of being stood up. "So what exactly happened?"

He dug his phone from his pocket and shook his head. A passed out Juice, dressed only in a diaper and binky laid on the sidewalk of Charming.

 **SLIGHTLY RETARDED CHILD...PLEASE ADOPT ME** written on cardboard stapled to his chest. I winced imagining the pain of being stapled, rubbing my own chest.

He grabbed the bottom of his white shirt and lifted it, exposing his bare stomach and chest. Four red puncture wounds lined between his nipples on his pecs. I ran my fingers along them feeling the protrusion of the wounds.

"Yeeeaaa…. I really want to make it up to you if you'll let me." He said still holding up his shirt knowing I was enjoying the sights. His abs gleaming in the rising sunlight. I dropped my hand just above his pantline. Still touching skin and trying not to lose my nerve. I said "How exactly do you plan on making it up to me?"

He shifted his weight pushing closer to me. I could see the hesitation on his face. He placed his hand gently on the right side on my neck and leaned in. "I can start by doing this." he said placing his lips on mine. I was shuttered with both fear and excitement. I don't want to get hurt but I leaned into the kiss anyway. I didn't want to stop. He pulled be closer into his waist and I could feel his bulge even through his thick jeans.

As if he knew what I was starting to feel, he pulled away. His giant grin spreading across his face. "What time do you get off?" He asked not breaking eye contact. "Five o'clock. Why?" I smiled wanting to lean back in and not even talk. I refused to think it. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted him.

"I'll see you then, I promise this time. No excuses." He kissed me one last time and stepped back separating himself from my reach.

"Deal." I said with grin. _Just don't let me fall to pieces Juan Carlos._


	9. Always On My Mind

**Zoe POV**

 **Rated M for Mature ;P**

 **This is pretty terrible. I tried just to get something going a little…**

The second hand on the wall clock ticked like a leaky faucet dripping water at 2am. I only had a single table left, an older couple celebrating their anniversary dinner. I couldn't help but smile at the joy and laughter they brought each other. I could only hope to have that one day. I glanced down at my watch once more _**4:45pm.**_

Everything was already cleaned and mopped. I was ready and I wasn't wasting a second of the time I had with Juice. Just about that time I could hear the rattle of his bike. I could see the excitement on his face when he pushed out his stand and kicked his leg over his bike. He smiled at me through the front mirror and stuck a cigarette in between his lips. _Such a badass_

As much as I loved having the older couple sit there, I knew that they could see the excitement on my face. They called me over for the check and immediately handed me a wad of cash. The old woman stood and gently placed her hand on my back. She looked at Juice then to me. "Take him one day at a time my dear. Enjoy every second. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and they left, leaving the jingling door bell behind them.

After wiping down their table and closing out the cash register I made my way outside. "How was work?" he blew a puff of smoke from his lips. "Same old, same old." I said with a grin. I grabbed my own cigarette from my purse and lit it.

"So what do you have planned for us this evening?" he grinned and looked at me from behind his sunglasses. "It's not a surprise if I tell you." He handed me an extra helmet.

"Tattoos and chivalry, delicious combination." I playfully slapped his ass and placed the helmet on my head. He got on the bike and it roared to life. I followed suit and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hold on tight!" he yelled over the motor and the bike lurched forward. I gripped him tighter. He let go of the left hand and placed it behind him on my calf and squeezed reassuring me he was going to be there.

After riding for what seemed like hours we finally came to a stop on the side of the road about 20 miles outside of Charming. He took my helmet and his and hung them from the handlebars. "You didn't take me out here to kill me did you? I'd really prefer not to be murdered in my Johnnys uniform." I joked motioning to the infamous red shirt still neatly tucked into my deinum capris.

He playfully swung his arm around my shoulder. "Nah, I for sure would have let you change into that little green top from day." We laughed continuing further into the woods down an overgrown path.

"Seriously Juice! Where are we going? It looks like it going to rain!" I had my arm around his back. I could feel him chuckle. "Calm down, it's just up here."

Just beyond the next hill we stepped into a large clearing that displayed a beautiful open lake with a old run down paddle boat house. The brown planks obviously showing signs of new rot. The lake littered with specs of moss.

"What is this place?" I asked letting go of him and walking towards the small dock connected to this boathouse.

"Found this about a year ago. Its unincorporated land of the Countys. I've been trying to rebuild the boathouse just to have my own little oasis away from all the bullshit." he walked up behind me on the dock and rested his chin ontop of my head. A few birds singing to each other in the distance, I grabbed his hands and snaked them around my waist.

For a few minutes we just stood there. I wasn't thinking about what I left behind and the pain it caused. For the first time in months, I was thinking about healing… actually being happy. Just about that time something hit me in the forehand. I reached up and touched when I had been hit. _Water._

"It's raining." I said blankly. Juice must have been in the same daze as I because he jerked letting go of my hips. I turned around and then it hit. "ITS RAINING!" It was almost as if mother nature herself was moved by the epiphany I just had. The skies opened up and the torrential downpour began.

In sync, we made a run for the boathouse laughing as we went. The door flew open and we dove in. The smell of fresh wood hit my nose. I looked around for anything to dry off with. Juice had already stripped his kutte and began shaking with water droplets off of it. His white shirt sticking to his caramel skin. Every muscle tensing up while he shook.

I untucked my shirt and rung out the bottom of it. "The weatherman said nothing about this.." he trailed off. I shot him a look disappointment. "You don't watch the weather." I grinned knowing there was no way he actually planned for this.

By this time his white shirt had come off and he was wringing it back into the lake. He turned and hung it over the railing nearby. "Well no." he paused walking towards me. I was leaning against an old oak desk that was placed against the far wall. He got nose to nose with me placing one hand on the side of my face and the other gripping the meat of my ass. He leaned in and kissed me. Both hands dropped to the frim of my ass as I pushed off the desk a little. KIssing me deeper, he bit my lip. _FUUCCCKKKK._

He stepped back taking a deep breath still with his hand on my hips. "I'm sorry. That was way out of line." He said a slight look of doubt on his face. I grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head tossing it towards his hanging on the rail. "Fuck me." I said placing my hands around his neck drawing him back to me.

His grabbed your legs and lifted you up on the table. You ripped off his belt and placed it on the table behind you. Your hearts racing and breaths getting more shallow and even more faster. He leaned in placing his head on your shoulder fumbling to drop his pants. "Are you going to fuck me or just keep playing with yourself?" I teased whispering in his ear.

He grunted back in anger and tore off my belt. "Get down and turn around." he commanded. I did as I was told and leaned back into him. I could feel his heart beating, his breath getting shallow. He nibbled at my neck and collarbone pushing my jeans down. "You haven't been wearing underwear all day?" he questioned grabbing my breasts from under my bra. I turned my head with my body still facing the wall and kissed him. "Why waste the time." I said with a devilish grin.

He started into you. Both moving in sync I groaned. After a minute he paused and turned you to face him "How do you want me to, you know, finish?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I pulled my jeans back up and dropped into a squatting position taking him into my mouth. "This is always going to be on my mind, I hope you know that." he said looking down at me with that grin of his. I groaned into him as he finished.

I stood and readjusted my bra and placed my wet shirt back on. He placed his kutte back on his wet shirt and kissed me. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back. "No one ever finds out about that." I grinned kissing him again. The rain had let up and I slowly made my way to the door. "Our little secret." He chuckled slapping my ass.


	10. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Imagine youre Zoe, (still trying to find a POV I like)**

 **I dont own anything from the Sons of Anarchy**

 **I've got some great ideas coming you guys. Major freaking plot twists!**

It had been days since Juice and I had seen each other. He had called last week and said he was going on a run to Nevada and would call when he could but I hadn't heard a thing. Lyla was taking care of most of the tables inside the diner, so like clockwork I had pushed open the back door, lit a cigarette and took my place on top of the deep freeze.

You had gotten closer to Juice over the last few weeks but nothing ever escalated like it had done at the boathouse. You took your phone out of your apron and looked at it once more. _Ugh, still nothing._

"He's still in Nevada." A female voice came from your right. You looked up from your phone and saw her. _No. this isn't happening._ Your purse is inside. Your purse with your gun in more than 50 feet away.

"What are you doing here?" you ask putting out your cigarette and jumping down from the freezer, arms crossed firmly across your body.

"You see, I never saw myself in a shit town in California but it's really growing on me." her face contorted in a conniving grin.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough?" your fists started to ball in anger. She took your boyfriend, your house, hell… she took your life. Special Agent with the FBI, June Stahl. Her blonde hair draped around her face. Her pants suit pressed to perfection. _Bitch._

"Funny thing…" she began taking a step closer to you. "After you left, Connor was determined to find you for some god forsaken reason. He's currently sitting in Nevada watching your new little boy toy biker. Just my luck, I get sent to this shit hole of a town to investigate some Irish gun running connected to the Sons."

Your mind starts racing. Why was Connor trying to find you and why was he watching Juice? Why was Stahl confronting you now if she was here for the MC? Your brows tightened and your jaw clenched.

"What do you want from me June?" She took another step closer. Nearly half a foot taller in her stiletto heels she looked down at you.

"You need to get the fuck out of my life before I figure out a way to make you disappear myself." Her nostrils flared. You could take her if you really needed to but you knew it wouldn't end up turning out well for yourself. Just about that time the back door flew open, Stahl took a few steps back when she saw Lyla.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt back can you come help me for a minute Zo?" Her eyes determined, clearly picking up on the fact it wasn't a friendly conversation. "I'm coming." you said turning quick on your heels.

"I'll be seeing you and your little boy toy soon Miss. Johnston." Stahl said back peddling to her car.

You and Lyla locked up the diner and made your way to your car. "Who was that bitch earlier that was staring you down?" You both got in your camaro and you turned the key.

"This can't get back to the MC. You can't even tell Opie. Okay?" She crossed her heart and looked at you. "I promise."

"That was Stahl. She said Connor is looking for me." Lylas eyes got wide. "Wait, June Stahl, the bitch that cheated with your Ex?" You nodded in agreement and she readjusted in her seat. "ZOE! If the FBI is in Charming we've got to tell the guys." She said. "I'm already going that way." You said making the left turn towards T M.

You pulled into the parking lot and backed into a spot. You looked over the guys from the club standing outside the shop. You spot Clay look at his watch and turn to Jax and say something. You and Lyla exited the vehicle and made your way to the group of men.

Clay glanced at his watch again. You made eye contact with Jax and he smiled. "Hey sweetheart, how are you ladies?" Jax asked pulling you into a hug. "Been better." Lyla said hugging him. "Hey Jax, I really need to talk to you guys." you say just as a truck pulled into the parking lot. It pulled around and stopped just in front of you guys. Juice hopped out and grinned at the group. You smiled, almost feeling more comfortable with the situation that was starting to unfold.

He walked around the other side of the cab and helped someone out. A skinny brunette in a short denim skirt jumped out. Your heart stops. _Fucking douche. You've got to be joking._ You say to yourself. You look at Jax and back at Juice, trying not to lose your serve.

"Jax, I need you talk to you **now."** You look at him with desperation in your eyes. He nods. "Let me tell Clay where I'm going." he said pushing you towards the clubhouse. "I'll meet you in the Chapel."

You grabbed Lylas hand and pulled her with you. You needed some sort of support in this and Juice sure as hell wasn't going to be it right now. Just about that time Juice spotted you weaving through the crowd. "Zoe!" he called after you. You heard it plain as day but you didn't care. You had business to take care of.

After explaining everything to Jax he leaned back in his chair at the table and rubbed his face. "I'm going to have to bring this to the club." You nodded your head in full understanding that shit was about to hit the fan. You knew it was going to blow up.

"Jax, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen." You said running your fingers through your hair.

"You didn't ask for this Zo. Unofficially… she's been on us for a while." he said giving you a reassuring pat on the back. "Just keep your head low and we're gonna take care of it."

He got up and left, leaving Lyla and yourself alone. "You can stay with me until they figure this shit out. I don't want you by yourself." Lyla said squeezing your hand tight.

"All this shit is my fault. Now Juice is showing up with some fucking croweater and I'm being forced into hiding again." You said standing up and heading for the door. "I need a drink, or seven."


	11. To Protect and Serve

You walked down mainstreet bottle in hand. _Good ol trusty whiskey will never leave me._ You tipped the bottle back and downed another few ounces. Suddenly headlights shined from behind you. The roar of the vehicle started to slow. You might be getting tipsy but could still get a good shot off from the 9mm you still had hidden in your bag.

You managed to convince Lyla that you needed to go home and grab some clothes. It was already 10pm and you didn't have to work tomorrow so you grabbed the stolen bottle of whiskey you took from the clubs bar and started walking.

"I don't think Johnny is gonna be too happy when I tell him I arrested his best waitress for public intox." the male voice came from behind. _Uh oh… busted._

You spun around careful not to look too tipsy. "Well I don't think Unser is going to be too happy when I tell him his Deputy Chief is working overtime with the budget you guys are on." You spat back.

"What are you doing out here Zoe?" Hale asked grabbing the bottle of whisky from your hands.

"Dammit David, give it back!" You yelled lurching forward to the only thing that's been keeping you from crying. He put the cork back in top and tossed it in his back seat of his jeep. He opened the passenger door and motioned. "Get in, I'm taking you home." You reluctantly climbed in and folded your arms in protest.

You had met David the first day you moved to Charming. Since getting involved with Juice, you attempted to avoid him as best as possible. He was cute, he cared. He just wanted the best for the people of Charming and you thought that was sweet.

He pulled into the driveway of your one story home and you opened the door, nearly falling out of the jacked up jeep. "Wooaahhh." he said running around the front of the vehicle to catch you. He pulled you out of the jeep and placed his hand on the small of your back to steady you. He grabbed the bottle of whisky and you walked to the front door.

After pushing your way in the door, you headed to the kitchen. Hale still stood in the doorway. "I don't bite, I promise." You said grabbing two glasses from the cabinet and setting them on the counter. He chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Just one drink." he said.

You started to stir in bed and rubbed your eyes. _Jesus… my head._ You peered around the room, squinting from the sunlight that crept through your shades. "No, no, no, no, NO." you said looking at a sleeping David next to you. You got up and slipped on panties and a bra. You grabbed a large shirt that was thrown on the desk in the corner of the room.

David started to stir and looked at his watch. "Fuck, Unsers going to kill me." his biceps bulged as he sat up and looked at you. "Oh shit." he said eyes widening as he realized where he still was.

"Yea, he's not the only one." you said throwing him his duty shirt and pants. There was a loud knock at the door making you jump. "I'm going to get that. Get dressed." you said closing the bedroom door behind you.

You opened the front door to see Juice standing there. Sunglasses on his face and cut on his back. One hand was shoved into his pocket and the other leaned on the doorhenge. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Two concerns… One, why the hell is Hales truck in your driveway. Two, why didn't you tell me about Stahl and this Connor guy?"

You rolled your eyes and started to shut the door. "I don't owe you jack shit for an explanation."

Just about that time David had walked out of the bedroom and entered the conversation. "Hey, I'm really sorry about.." he paused locking eyes with Juice.

"You fucking…" Juice pushed his way into the house and connected his fist with Hale. They went flying into the couch pounding on each other as they yelled. "Guys, cut this out!" you yelled trying to make them stop. They kept at it. Juice taking a good blow to the face. You ran to your purse and cocked you 9mm inches from their faces. They both stopped and looked at you.

"Juice, get the fuck off of him. Hale, go to work." you said pointing your gun at the ground. Juice put his hands up in surrender and backed up. Hale wiped the corner of his mouth, clearly tasting blood. Hale exited the front door not turning around.

"Zoe, I didn't.." You put your hand up to quiet him. "Get out." you said pointing to the door.

You walked into the clubhouse cautiously, hoping you didn't run into Juice. Jax had called you saying him and Clay needed to talk. You could see the guys sitting around the table in depth in conversation. Gemma stood behind the bar counting inventory.

"Hey Gemma, did Jax say anything about needing to talk to me?" you asked hesitantly, not sure of who all knew of the mess you dropped on the MCs doorstep.

"No sweetheart. They called for church about 10 minutes ago. I can go knock on the door if you'd like." she said turning and putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm, no. That's okay. I poke my head in." you said still not moving from the front entry.

"What's wrong sweetie? Everything okay?" she walked towards you from behind the bar. You hesitated. Frozen in fear over what Jax wanted from you.

"Yea, just stressed from work. Guess I just need to find some hobbies." You laughed trying to shake the nerves.

"Well I need some help at the Taste of Charming benefit. I could sure use your help this weekend." she brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. Just about that time Jax saw you through the window and waved you in. You turned back to Gemma and smiled. "Of course. I'll get with you tomorrow?" She nodded in agreement.

You slowly pushed open the door. "Hey Zoe, come on in." Jax said ushering you to a seat between him and Chibs. Chibs laid a reassuring hand on your back and smiled. You looked around the table. Everyone was there… Chibs, Clay, Bobby. Piney, Opie, and Juice. _Shit._

"Zoe. We just want to start off by saying that whatever we talk about in this room, isn't going to leave it." Clay said taking a puff of his cigar. "We've taken a vote to let you in on the shit going on because we think you're the only one that is able to help." he continued.

You nodded with a stern face. You knew better than to fuck with the club. Juice never told you anything but Lyla knew the gist of the shit the guys deal with. You wanted no part in it.

"Juice did some digging and found some weird shit." Jax piped up. You looked at the end of the table. Juice couldn't even make eye contact with you. "We're concerned." Chibs said.

You put a hand up. "I know it looks bad. It's true, but it's not what you think." You began taking Chibs beer from in front of him. "I started the FBI academy in Houston before my mom got sick… that's where I met Connor. I dropped out when I decided I couldn't due both but Connor was stuck on me. He was so nice when he was sober.. But after a bad case… it was a different story." you took another swig of beer and swallowed hard.

"Connor started sleeping with Stahl, I ignored it at first but then she confronted me at my bar. Said if I didn't leave town, it would be the end of me." I looked at Juice. "I panicked and ran." He dropped his head, you could see his jaw tighten.

"Look Clay, if they're both here… they're coming after me. Not you guys." you turned back and looked determined. You knew what you had to do. _I've got to run again._ "I''ll be out of town by Monday." you said standing up to leave.

"No," Juice said sternly. Jax stood up and looked at me. "He's right. You didn't ask for this bullshit. Stahl might be looking into us but shes going to be the one to get the fuck out." he walk over and gave you a hug. You walked out and gave a small wave to Gemma.

Suddenly you could hear chain jingling behind you. "Zoe, wait." he said matching your pace.

"Juice just let me be." you said unlocking your car. He pushed the door shut and turned to face you. "What the fuck happened when I was gone Zo?" you looked at him, trying not to cry.

"You don't have to worry about what's happening to me Juice. Just go fuck your little side piece and let me deal with my own bullshit okay? I don't have time for this." you said pulling at you door handle again. "Are you talking about Cherry? Zo, it's not.."

"Oi! Juicy! We gotta go!" Chibs yelled from the front of the line of bikers filing out of the clubhouse. You scoffed. "Duty calls." You opened the door finally and pushed Juice out of the way.


	12. I'm Moving On

**The day of "Taste of Charming" benefit**

 **Short chapter because I'm switching to Juice next one!**

 **Mature language**

You stepped out of your car in the high school parking lot. After agreeing to help Gemma you knew you couldn't back out. You had bags packed, fully prepared to leave tonight. Lyla had called the few days before and said Luann had lost her production space for her porn. The guys were busy trying to figure that out so you hadn't talked to Juice, and honestly, you didn't want to.

You made your way down to Gemmas chili tent and smiled. They looked normal… Clay kissed Gemma on her temple and made his way towards the parking lot.

"Hey Gem. Whatcha need help with?" you asked throwing your bag down on the ground under the table.

"Everything is pretty much done. I just wanted you here so we could talk without the boys." she smiled sitting down in the lawn chair behind her. "What's going on with you and Juice baby?" she asked focused on my reaction.

"Nothing. Had a fling. He fucked some other girl. Nothing to it." I said taking a swing from my water bottle.

"You love him don't you?" her face was straight.

"It doesn't make a difference now" you said fiddling with your short trimmed shorts.

"That's not a no." she said laughing. "Oh shit, what does this bitch want?" she stood up quickly. _Stahl._ June pointed to me with a stern look on her face. Three men followed her.

"Zoe Johnston. You are under arrest for the murder of Brennan Hefner. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law." Stahl sternly said staying on the other side of the table while her goons walked around and started to slap cuffs on you.

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." she continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about you dumb fucking cunt!?" you yelled starting to fight back against the cuffs.

"Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?" she asked not breaking a beat.

Gemma was already on her phone calling someone. "You've fucked up way beyond what you can comprehend you dumb bitch." you yelled with no regard to the onlookers, clearly worried about what was happening.

"Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?" she asked again smiling. You spit, nearly hitting her torso.

"Yea, I understand my fucking rights." you said looking at Gemma.

"Just don't say shit baby. I'm making some calls." Gemma said

You were cuffed to the table in a dimly lit room. The lights were buzzing just like in the movies. _This cannot be happening._ You thought closing your eyes. As much as you hated him right now… you needed Juice. Just to see his face. Just to smell the leather from his cut. _Something._

The door swung open and Stahl stepped in. She slapped a brown folder on the table and sat. "I'm **really** curious how good the sex really is with these bikers that you've started doing their dirty work." she said sliding the open folder to you.

A bald headed man with lifeless eyes stared up at you. "I don't know who the fuck this is" you said sliding the folder back to her calmly.

"That's funny, because I've been told that this man, Hefner was diggin into your little boy toys business. I have a feeling that didn't sit well with little miss perfect." she had a sly look on her face. I sat back, mimicking her cockiness.

"Again, I don't know what the fuck youre talking about." I said.

She sat forward locking eyes with me. "You're MC might think differently." she motioned to the cameras to turn them off.

"I figured, why just get rid of you… when I can get your MC for accomplice to murder." she said almost at a whisper. _Fuck… she set us both up._ You took a hard swallow and sighed. "What do you want, June?"


	13. It Wasn't Me

**Juice POV**

 **I know its been a week or so... sorry for the delay!**

"Juice we've got a problem brother." Jax said walking into the clubhouse. Juice put his beer down on the bar and walked towards Jax

"Whats going on?" Juice asked; worry clearly on his face. Jax never has concerns with him, at least not directly.

"I just got off the phone with Gemma. Zoes been arrested. Stahl picked her up at the school." Juice stood there in shock. "Wha- what for?" Juice asked trying to grasp the idea of Zoe being in any sort of actual legal trouble.

"Murder one." said Jax putting his hand on Juices shoulder. "We've got to go brother."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Juice asked turning to Jax. All the guys were there in support. They knew I cared for her even in the short time she'd been in Charming.

"She loves you. Trust me lad." Chibs said pulling me into a hug.

"Well the last conversation we had, she thought I was tappin Cherry." Juice said

Then a firm voice came from behind. "She's stressed but she does love you." Juice turned around to see Hale approaching. Juice could feel the heat in his blood boil. Hale put up his hands in defense.

"I know you're pissed Juice but that was a misunderstanding. She asked me to stay because she would have rathered someone there than no one. All she talked about was you." Hale said still keeping his distance from Juice.

"What do we know, Hale?" Clay asked adjusting his sunglasses.

"I made a few calls. Stahl has a perch point from a sniper across from this Hefner guys apartment. Brass shell casing from a .308 found with Zoes prints on them." Hale handed CLay a stack of crime scene photos.

"Fuck! This bitch is setting her up." Clay yelled. "She knew he was in our cross airs."

"Thats the shot you guys heard before you got ther." Chibs said looking to Bobby and Opie.

"Juice, go talk to her. She's gonna need you right now man." Jax pointed to the guard gates at the front of Stockton Womens Prison.

Her entire demeanor relaxed when she saw him and tears began to slowly stream down her face. She had been so tensed since the entire thing happened. She stood, still in waist chains and smiled through the tears.

"I figured Clay or Jax would have wanted to see me." Zoe said leaning into Juices embrace. This is just what they needed. Both of them to have 30 seconds with each other without thinking about the bullshit.

"They figured we should talk." Juice said trying not to cry himself. He hated seeing her like this.

"Juice, I don't give a shit what happened before. Just get me out of here… I didn't do this." she said shaking her chains.

"We don't know much right now. They said they had-" Zoe cut Juice off.

"They've got me on a mic. That BITCH is listening to everything!" She yelled into the exposed mic clipped to her chest. Juice looked around the room and spotted the water fountain by the door. He went over and took a large sip. After walking back over to Zoe, he took the mic from her shirt and dropped it into his still full mouth. Zoe laughed as he swished it in his mouth.

"All fixed." he said spitting this wireless mic onto the table. He turned to the closest security camera and gave it the one finger salute.

"Like I was saying. Hale told us they found a .308 casing from the rooftop across from where this guy lives. Stahl new we were targeting him for club business." Juice said putting his hand on top of Zoes.

Her eyebrows got tense. "Wait, a .308? Did they say what kind of rifle? She asked.

"Some sort of RTH, something?" he said cocking his head to one side. She knew something that she wasn't telling him. She stood and faced the camera hanging from the ceiling.

"You really couldn't let that one go could you?!" she yelled attempting to throw her hands up. The guard stepped closer with his hand on his baton.

"Zoe sit down!" Juice yelled pulling her back to the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Stahl, Fucking cunt." she shook her head. "That's how she set me up." Zoe put her face in her hands. Juice still confused adjusted in his seat.

"I don't understand." he said. Zoe scoffed and looked at him. "You really didn't dig that deep into me did you?" she asked.

"60 days before I resigned from the academy we had a snipers qualifying course. I had the highest score and I shattered the previous standing record. Looks like Stahl was more pissed than I thought." she said.

"Holy shit." Juice sat back and sighed.

"Juice." she leaned forward with intent. "You guys have to figure something out to get me out of here. That achievement is on file, the Feds are going to bury me."


	14. Can't Hold Me Down

Back to being Zoe :)

FBI HRT sniper rifle… She knew that could be linked to me...She could have gotten my prints from anywhere…

Stahl stepped in front of your cell. "I have to give it to you June, pretty fucking flawless." you said putting down your pen and paper.

"What I don't understand is why you aren't putting up more of a fight. I really am disappointed." she said leaning against the yellow metal bars. You scoffed. You knew Juice was working on a plan with the guys. It had been a month since you had first been arrested. You called Juice this morning and they said they were close to figuring everything out.

"I've faced reality. You won." you said turning your back to her and picking back up your pen.

You waddled down the long hallway of the courthouse. The waist chains around you, only allowed a few inches of walking space per step. This was it… the start to the end of your life. It had been 2 months since being arrested. At first you played being coy. Making Stahl think she had won but now, she really had.

The doors into the courtroom opened and the sea of faces blended together. You scanned the crowd for the guys. They aren't here. Stahl sat confidently behind the prosecutor and grinned at you. Your lawyer stood and greeted you.

"Zoe, you doing okay?" Lowen asked giving you a quick hug.

"I best as I can be I suppose." you said showing her your still cuffed hands. "Where are the guys? Why aren't they here?" you asked more worried about them than the fact you were about to be thrown in prison.

"They picked up Jax and Clay for conspiracy. Just trust me though, you'll be out of those cuffs in the next hour." she said taking her lead seat at the table.

You sat next to her and scanned the room again. Still no Juice.

"Please be seated." said the bailiff. The judge took his seat on the stand. Judge Manor locked on with you. "I'm VERY surprised at the fact that such a strong and brilliant woman is being put on trial for this heinous murder. The Sons of Anarchy have been apart of this town since I can remember." he adjusted his glasses and continued. "Miss. Lowen, are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Your honor I actually am not ready to begin. My client just advised me that COs within the jail refused to let her relieve herself." Lowen stood and adjusted her blouse. "If I could request a brief recess."

Stahl crossed her arms in disgust. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." she spat.

Manor hit his gavel and pointed it in Junes direction. "Watch your language in my courtroom." he said. He turned back to Ally and smiled. "10 minute recess. please have your client back in this courtroom ready to go this time."

She nodded and pushed you to the main door of the courtroom, a guard only steps behind. We quickly made our way into the women's restroom and she locked the door behind us. "Ally, what the hell is going on?!" you asked turning back to face her.

Just then a bathroom stall opened. His goofy grinned spread across his face. His cut sitting square on his shoulders. His tribal head tattoos now nonexistent beneath his full head of hair. "Hey." Juice said stepping out of the stall.

You ran towards him and slipped his head between your cuffed hands. He picked you up by your waist and pushed you against the bathroom sink. His lips crashing against yours. "This is what I was waiting for." Lowen said clearly feeling uncomfortable from the PDA but you didn't care. He was here…

Lowen cleared her throat and Juice stepped back. "Sorry." he said running his hand over his hair. He pulled a white envelope from his cut and handed it to Lowen. She opened it and began reading.

You raised your hands and ran them over Juices head. "This is new." you said grinning through the tears now falling down your face. He wiped your face just before they fell. "Guess I've been a little busy lately." he said grabbing your hands in his.

He kissed them gently as he looked down at you. "I'm so sorry for everything Zo." he said.

You pulled him into another hug. You didnt want to let go but you knew this was too good to last. He rubbed his hand up and down your back trying to comfort you. He tried…

"Juan Carlos… this is just what I need." Lowen said stepping towards the door. "Zoe lets go."

You took your seat back at the table in the courtroom. Judge Manor sat down and leaned forward. "Miss. Lowen, are you finally prepared?" he said

Ally stood still holding the folded papers in front of her. "Your honor, I actually have one final piece of evidence I would like to submit." she said hold up the stack. I turned to Juice and he smiled. Chibs and Tig sitting next to him.

Judge Manor readover whatever it was. He looked at Stahl then to me. "In light of new evidence I would like to apologize on behalf of the San Jaquin sheriff's office and this court. We have wrongly judged by others actions and that is a travesty." he said "bailiff, please take June Stahl into custody for homicide, witness tampering, false reporting, and contempt." he continued.


	15. Everything That I Wanted

**Zoe POV**

 **It's so short and I'm sorry! I** **totally** **forgot to post when I told myself I was going to. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Juice and Zoe are ending soon but who wants a sequel or another character or any specific requests? Shoot me a msg or leave a comment!**

"I don't understand." you stuttered as a corrections officer began to uncuff you. "What do you have on her?" you turned to Lowen who was casually sliding papers into her breifcase.

"I think that's something they want to tell you." she said ushering her line of sight towards Juice and the guys.

You rubbed your wrist now red from the steel handcuffs that had been digging into you for hours. "Juice? You wanna tell the what the hell is going on?" you said still standing with the barrier of the courtroom divider between you.

"We found him." Juice said. He put his hand up to your face and pulled you into a kiss. "It's over."

Stahl yelled and shouted, fighting against the pull of the deputies pushing her into the back lock up of the courtroom. You smiled. You don't how he did it but he did.

You jumped out from the front seat of the van into T M parking lot. _Ugh, home._ You thought to yourself. Croweaters blocked the door to the clubhouse. You didn't want to be here but with Clay and Jax being picked up too, it was a Sons tradition to throw a party. Juice still hadn't explained what happen or what they found to get you out. Honestly right now, you didn't really care.

"ZOE!" Lyla yelled from across the parking lot at you. You ran over to her and embraced the drunken hug she was offering. "I missed your gorgeous face!" she yelled and grabbed your face. You couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you too Lyla." you said. Opie walked up and pulled Lyla off of you.

"Give her a little room babe." Opie said draping his arm over her shoulder. "But I missed her…" she dragged out.

"Lets go get some cake." Opie said with an apologetic grin and pulled Lyla away. Just about that time Gemma walked into your field of vision.

"Hi sweetheart. How you doing?" She pulled you into a hug.

"Much better." was all you could muster up.

"I still can't believe Juice pulled that off." she said with a grin. _Am I the only one that doesn't know what the hell happend?_

"Yea, about that. No one has told me shit." you said shifting your weight. Gemma looked over your shoulder to Juice who was talking to Chibs. She pulled you further away from the crowd.

"He found your ex. Hacked into his past files and found something to blackmail him. The boys tracked him down in Iowa and got him to cop to framing you and helping Stahl do it. Had him sign a confession Lowen drew up." Gemma looked serious. You knew she wasn't lying.

"Holy shit." you said. Running your fingers through your long brown hair.

"He loves you darling. Now go make sure he knows you love him." she said pushing you in Juices direction.

Chibs laughed and took a swig of his beer as you walked up. "Zoe! Love! So glad to see your sweet face home." he said pulling you into a hug.

"Glad to be home, Chibs." you chuckled. "Hey, you mind if I steal him for a sec? You asked motioning towards Juice.

"Course not darling." he pulled Juice into their usual bro hug and then kissed me on the cheek.

You grabbed Juice by the hand and led him to T Ms office and shut the door behind you. "Is it true?" you asked. Juice sat down on the bench and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. You rolled your eyes knowing he knew exactly what you were talking about. "I've that." he said grinning.

"Missed what?" you rebutted crossing your arms.

"Those eye rolls. Gets me going." he said. You laughed. _Same old, same old._

"Did you get the douchebag to confess?" you asked walking towards him.

He nodded. "Yea." was all he could say. He was nervous. So were you. You didn't want to fuck anything up and neither did he. _It's now or never…._

You straddled him. "Is this okay?" you asked smirking. He laughed placing his hands on your hips. "Yea, I think I can mange."

He slipped you over onto your back onto the couch and gently placed his lips on yours. One hand propping himself up and the other on your outer thigh. You took the bottom hem of his shirt in your hands and pulled over his head. Throwing it to the floor. His muscles tighten under your touch. He bit your ear and you drew a quick breath in.

"I love you Zoe." he whispered


	16. What Hurts The Most

**Final freaking chapter!**

 **Yaaaayyy**

 **I own nothing. Let me know what you guys want next!**

 **I nearly cried even writing this!**

It had been 3 months since your case got dismissed. Everything at the clubhouse slowly went back to normal. With Juice wanting you close he had convinced Gemma to let you work in the office at T M.

"Hey Chucky? Have you seen the keys to the blue Kia?" you asked shuffling through papers sprawled across the desk.

"These?" he dangled the key ring in front of you with a smile.

"Exactly those!" you grabbed them and headed outside. The sun hit your skin and you dropped your sunglasses down to shield your eyes. You unlocked the car and ducked your head in to check the mileage and fuel levels. You carefully copied the numbers on your notepad just as someone grabbed you from behind.

"Jesus Juice!" you turned around swinging a fist towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not the face! It's the only good thing I got going for me." He smiled and pulled you into a deep kiss.

"Seriously? You questioned raising his shirt exposing his six pack. "I think you've got a little bit more to offer than a pretty face." you teased.

"Don't forget about my big dick too." he joked back grinding into you.

"HA! Shut the fuck up, dork." you playfully pushed him.

"Speaking of which…" he began following you back into the office. "Jax said he didn't need anything from us tonight. Can I come over and make you dinner tonight?"

You scoffed knowing he couldn't cook to save his life. "And by cook, I obviously mean pick up some chinese food and beer." he finished.

"Mmmm. So sexy for date night." you laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic." he shrugged.

"Fine, I'll see you at 8." you said pulling him into a kiss. "Now scram. I've got work to do."

 _8:35pm_ "I swear to god Juice, If you're passed out on the sidewalk wearing a diaper again…." you trailed off peaking through your front window. Over the last 3 months he had never been late. Officially an old lady you had the right to kick his ass when needed and he knew you would. You picked up your phone and called his cell again. _Nothing._ "God dammit!" you yelled throwing your phone.

Suddenly you hear the engine rev of a motorcycle. _That's more than one._ You thought to yourself grabbing your gun. You peaked outside. _Jax._

You threw open the front door and stepped outside. The air was cool compared to the earlier afternoon. You shivered even. "Jax what you guys doing here?" you questioned scanning the faces of Chibs and Tig standing behind him.

Chibs face was stained red. Tig looked like he was about to pass out. JAx stepped closer to you attempting to pull you into a hug but you stepped back just out of his reach.

"Where's Juice?" You asked starting to feel the burn on your cheeks. "Chibs?! Where's my Juice?!" you yelled this time. Tears began running down your face. Chibs just shook his head.

"We're looking for who did it Zoe. I'm so sorry." Jax said. "Hale cleared his pockets before he sent Juice with Skeeter." he held out a black box. "I think this belongs to you." he finished.

You opened the box and immediately fell to the hard concrete. A small diamond ring looked back up at you.


End file.
